Molly Weasley's rage
by baka alchemist
Summary: A short, humorous one-shot based on WIKTT Mariage Law Challenge.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP. Never have, never will.

**A/N**: Just a short humorous one-shot based on The Marriage Law WIKTT challenge. Enjoy.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Molly Weasley's rage-**

**14 July, 7am, 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ron's room**

- - - -

Ron Weasley had never liked waking up early. Especially in the middle of summer, when everybody was staying up till late night, so when a piercing scream reached his ears he was definitely not happy. He was so sleepy that he couldn't understand words, but the voice surely belonged to his mother. He had heard her _that _furious in his second year, hen he got back from trip to Harry's house in his father's flying car. So whoever made her mad this time was in really big trouble.

Just when he closed his eyes again and decided to sleep some more Harry came in the room, looking as sleepy as Ron felt.

"Get up, quickly. Your mum is so angry that she'll hex you if she finds you in bed" he said, and begun rummaging his trunk in search for a shirt. It was their first day after returning from the Burrow, so they were still partially packed.

"Geez... do you know who made her that mad? I'd like to know who should I thank for this fantastic morning."

"Snape."

"Huh?"

"He was staying the night."

"And this infuriated her?"  
"Don't be stupid. You know that he wards and locks his room everytime he stays?"

"Yeah" came Ron's muffled reply – he got tangled in his shirt.

"Well, your mum wanted to check if he's still there, so she tried to open the door. It wasn't locked, so she assumed that he already left. But he was there."

"So?"  
"When she opened the door he was in bed... not alone."  
"A WOMAN WAS IN SNAPE'S BED?!"

"Gross, isn't it?"

"Yuck. But who was it?"  
"Believe me, you don't want to know"

"Just tell me!"  
"I warned you" Harry sighed "It was... Hermione."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT???!!!"

**14 July, 1am, 21 Grimmauld Place, Hermione's room**

- - - -

Knock, knock, knock. Her long awaited signal. She gave hers about an hour ago, but apparently he couldn't answer her till now. Hermione got up quietly, careful not to wake Ginny. She didn't bother to put something on her rather short and frivolous nightie, night was warm and he always said that she look gorgeus only in this. When she passed by her trunk she opened it and took a piece of parchment. She had to show him this damn letter. Hermione left the room, closed the door and quickly entered room next to hers.

No light was lit in his room, and with courtains thightly covering the windows it was absolutely dark, she couldn't see anything. Hermione made few careful steps, and nearly screamed when she felt arms snaking around her waist ang pulling her backwards. She marked down to forbid him this later, she definitely didn't want to wake everybody and have them came running to 'rescue' her.

Soon she forgot about that, when he started to kiss her neck, sometimes moving to her earlobes. All her thoughts vanished, her mind was nearly blank, same as everytime she was with him. She loved him for that. But she _knew_ that they had to talk. She just couldn't tell him to stop. Instead she turned around and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply. He returned her kisses fervently, but to her dissapointment he pulled back.

"Sorry, but we have to talk..."  
"Yeah, I know. Can you light up something? I'd dropped a letter when you grabbed me."

With a flick of his wand the room was lit brightly, and she saw the parchment laying under one of chairs. She grabbed it and got back to the bed, on which they were sitting. Handing him the letter Hermione sighed loudly. Life couldn't be worse at the moment... just when she got engaged!

"I always said that Fudge is a complete fool."

"I agree. But you're not the one who has to marry in next two months, Severus."

"Why?"

"Last time I checked you weren't a muggleborn witch." she said bitterly. She couldn't believe that she had to marry someone who she probably won't ever love, just becouse she was a muggleborn.

"Yes, but as far as I know I'm a pureblood wizard, love."

"Did you read it closely? A pureblod wizard _under age of fourty._"

He gave her a deadly glare. When she were younger she was shaking with fear when he was looking at her like that.

"I _am_ under age of fourty."

"Oh." she didn't know what to say. "Remus is 41, and you were in the same year, so I thought..."

"He went to Hogwarts three years later due to his... _special trait, _and I started two years earlier, due to my _genius_." he said with a smirk.

"Well... that's great, don't you think?" she smiled sweetly.

"Your right as always, dear." he whispered leaning close to her.

"Hold your horses. I assume we're getting married soon, am I right? How do you think I shold announce this? You know... Ron had offered to marry me. He's always were in love with me."

"I don't care about mr. Weasley's feelings"

"I do. And I can't stand up at breakfast and say 'Sorry Ron, I know you're in love with me, but I decided to marry our most hated professor'"

"Then let's get married now."

"What?!"

"I know a small chapel in Hogsmeade... they can marry us in 15 minutes. And it's cheap."

"You're crazy." she tried not to laugh at his proposition. But longer she thought about it, more reasonable it was becoming. Minute later she looked at him and nodded with a grin.

**14 July, 7am, 12 Grimmauld Place, Severus's room**

**----**

"I'm_ very_ happy about you, dears."

"Then why did you try to make us deaf with your screaming, woman?" Severus was _very_ annoyed. He had about an hour of sleep, due to.. _honeymoon activities_ they had this night.

"Isn't it _obvious_? I missed your wedding!"

-fin-

---- --- --- ---- --- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taadaa! What do you think about it? It was fun to write .

**BakaAlchemist**


End file.
